Nunca me beses
by Kayazarami
Summary: Severus Snape no sabe por que Harry Potter no besa a nadie en los labios, nunca. Pero tras la batalla final, es posible que vaya a averiguarlo.


**Autora: **Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Severus Snape & Harry Potter

**Notas: **No sé, me dieron ganas de escribir un One-Shot largo (comparado con lo que suelo escribir…) y acabé haciendo mi primera incursión en el mundo del Snarry.

"**Nunca me beses"**

El ligero sonido de la gárgola al ponerse en movimiento le indicó que ya era hora de dejar de lado momentáneamente sus deberes como director y pasar a atender problemas más urgentes y poco placenteros. Terminó de firmar los pergaminos con el nuevo presupuesto para Estudios Muggles y los enrollo a un lado, dejando el frasco de tinta y la pluma en su lugar.

Tres golpes exactos se escucharon en su puerta y él permitió el paso con un seco "Adelante".

Harry Potter cruzó la puerta, la cerró y se sentó sin demasiada ceremonia en la silla frente a su mesa. Después enfocó sus verdes ojos en él, con una tranquilidad que asustaba.

— ¿Quería verme, director Snape?

El mencionado encarnó una ceja. Nada de vacilar, ni un leve matiz de nerviosismo, preocupación o curiosidad en la pregunta. Así era como el joven había estado actuando desde que comenzó su séptimo curso. Parecía como si hubiera alcanzado el nirvana y ya nada pudiera perturbarlo. Le preocupaba que la muerte de Dumbledore le estuviera pasando por fin factura. En su momento, cuando él había salido huyendo del colegio tras lanzar el Avada Kedavra, el chico lo había perseguido a toda velocidad hasta aferrarlo de la túnica y detenerlo.

Si en un principio pensó que trataría de hechizarlo o golpearlo, se quedó congelado cuando el chico lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que no era necesario escapar, que sabía por que lo había hecho y era mejor que se quedase.

No creyó que el antiguo director hubiera compartido con Potter sus planes hasta poco después, cuando lo vio defender sus acciones delante del resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del mismísimo Sirius Black. Fue desconcertante darse cuenta de lo muchísimo que el joven había madurado y lo al tanto que estaba de todo lo que él y Albus había hecho durante los últimos años.

A cambio de la inmunidad para su familia, Draco Malfoy había aceptado ejercer de espía y asumir ante el Señor Tenebroso el asesinato de Dumbledore, demostrando tener más coraje de lo que muchos de ellos podrían haber siquiera imaginado. Esto le permitió a Snape relajarse en sus funciones como tal y aceptar el puesto de Director, así como el deber de mantener a los mortífagos y al corrompido Ministerio de Magia lejos de los alumnos. Tarea nada fácil que ya hacía un año descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Durante ese tiempo, el aparentemente imperturbable chico frente a él había estado entrenándose y realizando viajes intermitentes durante algunas semanas llevando consigo la espada de Godric Gryffindor, a veces solo y otras acompañado de alguno de sus amigos, que se habían mantenido en el más estricto secreto entre el personal docente. Fuese lo que fuese que el chico hiciera, Dumbledore se lo había encargado y nadie iba a cuestionarlo.

El último viaje había sido hacía apenas una semana y Potter regresó diciendo que era el último y ahora ya solo faltaba esperar. Snape se había estado preguntando que diablos había que esperar hasta esa misma mañana.

— He recibido un informe de Draco hace unas horas. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado esta decidido de una vez por todas a hacerse con el control de Hogwarts. Según sus averiguaciones, el ataque se producirá esta misma semana.

— Bien. ¿Resistirá el castillo?

— No sé por cuanto tiempo— respondió francamente— Pero trataremos que sea el máximo posible. Cuando ataquen, enviaré por red flú a todos los estudiantes a sus casas. Solo permanecerán los que deseen quedarse y sean mayores de edad. Ya he enviado una lechuza al Cuartel General avisando que estén pendientes de cualquier señal.

Harry asintió distraídamente.

— Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra bien?

Una risa bastante forzada escapó de los labios del moreno ante la pregunta. Luego volvió a clavar los ojos verdes, herencia de Lily, en los negros del que fue su profesor de Pociones. La hilaridad que se escondía en ellos parecía de todo menos sana.

— Quizás debería dejar que la Señora Pomfrey le echara un vistazo.

— Aprecio su… preocupación, director, pero créame que no tengo nada que una visita a la Enfermería pueda solucionar.

— ¿Tiene quizás su problema algún tipo de relación con las indecorosas escenas que se ha dedicado a protagonizar con la señorita Weasley en la última semana?

Para sorpresa del hombre, el muchacho volvió a reír. Está vez había algo de autentico en su risa.

— Eso ya es más propio de usted.

— No creo que sea yo el que este fuera de su papel últimamente, Potter.

— Por supuesto que sí. Es más de su estilo acusarme de ser el causante de mi propio estado emocional o de los problemas en general que tenerlo preguntando si me encuentro bien.

— Puede que estemos en guerra y usted crea que eso le permite ignorar nuevamente las reglas de este colegio, pero aunque el Señor Oscuro estuviera ahora mismo a las puertas, tendría que atenerse al código de conducta. Y este señala que no debe uno besuquearse por los rincones con sus compañeras. Mucho menos utilizar las aulas vacías para mantener relaciones sexuales. Ya ha sido descubierto en dos ocasiones en precarias condiciones por un profesor. —hizo una pausa y se percató de la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su alumno— No veo en usted el más mínimo arrepentimiento. 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su desfachatez y otros 30 por la de su compañera. No será castigado por que en las presentes circunstancias su prioridad debe ser entrenarse para la batalla, pero una vez esta finalice, recibirá su correspondiente castigo.

La expresión del chico no cambió un ápice. Continúo mirando fijamente a Snape, casi contento.

— Ya puede marcharse, señor Potter.

Vio como se levantaba y caminaba sin prisas hasta la salida. El director empezaba a tener la sensación de que aquel cambió del joven no presagiaba nada bueno, tanta calma ante tales noticias… Ni siquiera ante su ataque verbal había reaccionado.

-¿Director Snape?

Allí estaba, mirándolo nuevamente con una mano posada sobre el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Es cierto que estoy manteniendo relaciones con Ginny— comentó, dejando a su huraño profesor algo perplejo— Pero no nos besuqueamos por los rincones. A mi nadie puede besarme— agregó y salió del despacho, dejando a Severus Snape confundido e irritado a partes iguales ante semejante declaración.

¿De donde había sacado el chico que a él le iba a importar semejante dato? La próxima vez que se vieran las caras le iba a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas al hijo de James Potter, tan malditamente insolente como el padre.

La noche del tercer día tras el aviso de Draco, el pocionista se encontraba en su despacho, con su mano aferrando con demasiada fuerza un vaso de whisky de fuego, sentado tras su escritorio, con Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lucuis Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shackebolt y Arthur Weasley ocupando diversos asientos convocados mágicamente, todos con alguna herida o contusión visible.

Poco antes del atardecer, Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían atacado el castillo. La Orden respondió de inmediato, conjuraron grandes escudos alrededor del castillo, despertaron a los centinelas, mandaron a los alumnos a sus casas y procedieron a preparar todas las defensas posibles con los que se quedaron.

Unas horas después, el escudo había caído y el colegio se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Los centinelas se ocupaban de los trolls y gigantes, mientras que los magos luchaban contra los mortífagos.

Harry Potter había guiado a los alumnos de forma increíble. Él era, más que cualquier otra cosa, un símbolo viviente de que se podía vencer en la lucha contra la oscuridad. Sus compañeros lucharon, dispuestos a dar sus vidas por él. Y algunos tuvieron que entregarlas, entre ellos Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Thonks, Colin Creveey y otros tantos alumnos.

Hacía dos horas, después de que Neville Longbottom decapitara a Naginni de un certero golpe de espada, Lord Voldemort había proyectado su voz a todos los que quedaban en pie, instando a Harry a entregarse, para poco después retirarse hacia el bosque hasta el amanecer, cuando la batalla se reanudaría.

En ese momento, Snape había dejado a McGonagall a cargo de los alumnos y de organizar la improvisada enfermería en el Gran Comedor y había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a Potter. Y lo había encontrado en los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

— _¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Regrese al castillo inmediatamente con sus compañeros, Potter! — le había gritado, para después tomarlo por el brazo como él mismo había hecho con él día que intentó huir tras asesinar a Dumbledore— ¡¿Me ha oído? ¡Muévase!_

— _No puedo, profesor. — le dijo, mirándolo entonces por primera vez._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Le han paralizado?_

_Sacó la varita dispuesto a lanzar un rápido finnite incantatem, pero una mano lo detuvo._

— _No estoy hechizado. Tengo que ir al bosque._

— _¡No sea ridículo! ¡¿De verdad ha creído algo de lo que ha dicho? ¡Aunque vaya donde él, los matará a todos!_

_Entonces el chico hizo algo que lo dejo congelado en su sitio. Dio media vuelta y apoyó la mano con la que había aferrado su varita momentos antes en el rostro del maestro en pociones. Al ser más bajo, tuvo que alzarse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo con facilidad. _

— _No he creído nada de lo que ha dicho, pero tengo que ir. Esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer, algo que tengo que hacer. Por favor, suélteme._

_Solo entonces se percató de que con su mano aferrando el brazo de Potter y la del chico en su rostro, estaban tan cerca que podría considerarse un abrazo. Dio un paso atrás instintivamente, liberando al muchacho y dejando su mano suspendida en el aire._

— _Gracias por tratar de detenerme. — fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el gryffindor echara a correr y se perdiera entre la espesura de los árboles._

Severus Snape dejó caer su rostro entre las manos. Sintió deseos de tirarse del cabello. Debió haber detenido al chico. Pero, ¿Por qué motivo iba Potter a correr hacía su propia perdición? Había dicho que tenía que hacerlo, que solo él podía.

Y si Dumbledore le había contado como prácticamente lo había obligado a matarlo, seguramente también era el responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque su retrato se empeñase en permanecer en silencio.

Escuchó un sollozo y no necesitó alzar el rostro para saber que había sido Black, igual que tampoco hicieron falta nuevos sonidos que le dijeran que el chucho y Lupin debían estar llorando por el hijo de su mejor amigo, impotentes por no poder hacer nada por él, por no haber podido hacer nada nunca.

Lucuis Malfoy estaba en completo silencio, rezando a cuanto Dios existiera por la supervivencia de su familia. Minerva tomaba té en pequeños sorbos, tratando de contener la tristeza. Kingsley repasaba mentalmente todas las estrategias de batalla que conocía, buscando una que le permitiese salvar al mayor numero de alumnos posible y Arthur miraba fijamente el fuego crepitar en la chimenea, manteniendo la mente en blanco.

Abajo, en el Gran Comedor, Narcisa Malfoy, Fleur Delacour y Molly Weasley estaban ayudando a la Señora Pomfrey con los heridos, mientras que Ron y Hemione se abrazaban fuertemente tratando de mantenerse enteros ante la ausencia de su mejor amigo, Neville le vendaba un brazo herido a Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley lloraba en brazos de George la pérdida de Fred y el resto de alumnos intentaban descansar durante el poco tiempo de tregua disponible, evitando desesperadamente pensar en sus compañeros, a un lado del comedor, cubiertos por lonas negras.

Y mientras, Severus Snape, consciente de todo ello, tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos, pensando en un muchacho increíblemente valiente al que siempre odió por su apariencia, algo de lo que nunca tuvo la culpa.

A las doce del mediodía, la batalla final había terminado.

Snape dejó a sus compañeros profesores junto con algunos miembros de la Orden peleando contra los pocos mortífagos que no habían huido o sido apresados y se encaminó rápidamente a la zona del castillo en donde Harry Potter, aparentemente resucitado en brazos del semi-gigante Hagrid, se había batido en duelo contra Voldemort.

Por delante de él iba Ginny Weasley, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, su hermano Ron y Hermione Granger ya estabann allí, agachados junto al cuerpo tendido en el suelo, heridos y desesperanzados.

Temiendo lo peor, el pocionista apuró el paso, llegando justo cuando la pelirroja sentaba a la fuerza al chico y lo abrazaba presa de las lágrimas. Se quedó quieto contemplando la escena, sin saber que hacer.

— Merlín, Harry. Abre los ojos, por favor— pidió ella entrecortadamente— Por favor, por favor.

— ¿Ginny? — susurró el chico débilmente, mirándola apenas.

— ¡Harry! — gritó la jovencita eufórica, inclinándose hacia él a toda velocidad, tratando de darle un devastador beso.

— No—susurro él, alzando a duras penas un brazo y cubriéndose la boca— Besos no, Gin. Nunca.

El director parpadeo aturdido ante eso. ¿No se suponía que eran novios? ¡Los habían encontrado retozando como animales más de una vez! ¿Por qué negarle un beso entonces?

—Lo siento— dijo ella, sonriendo— Estoy tan, tan contenta de que estés vivo…

— ¿Puedes levantarte, compañero? —preguntó Ron, sostenido por Hermione, ambos con una esplendorosa sonrisa en la cara.

Harry lo intentó, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba agotado.

— Apártese, señorita Weasley— pidió Snape, dispuesto a intervenir antes de que lo obligaran a hacer un sobreesfuerzo.

Confundida, la chica hizo lo que le pedía. El profesor se inclino un tanto y paso sus brazos por debajo de la espalda y las piernas del chico, alzándolo y recostándolo contra su pecho.

—Avisen a los demás que me haré cargo del señor Potter y vayan a descansar a la torre. Sin rechistar. — Añadió viendo que la pelirroja parecía dispuesta a quejarse— Tendrá mucho tiempo para estar con él cuando se recupere, ahora necesita descanso.

Dicho esto, el hombre se encaminó despacio al castillo. Durante el camino tuvo que realizar bastantes comentarios tranquilizadores sobre a todo el que los veía, temerosos de que llevara el cuerpo sin vida de Potter.

Para cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a la gárgola de piedra, estaba francamente agotado y su paciencia había llegado al límite. Afortunadamente, Lupin arrastró a Black lejos de su alcance tras comprobar que el chico respiraba y entró a su despacho sin mayores inconvenientes. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo en sus brazos se revolvió un poco y se encontró con unos ojos verdes cansados que lo miraban.

— ¿Profesor?

—Vuelva a dormir, Potter. Luego tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera para charlar.

— Pero… Hay que avisar en el Ministerio y…—Harry tomó una larga bocanada de aire— Liberar a los inocentes de Azkaban. —El chico parpadeaba, luchando contra el sueño— Luego tengo que ir a…

— Yo me ocuparé de ello. Duerma, Potter.

— Pero…

— Acaba de matar a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado—lo cortó, entrando a la habitación contigua al despacho— Ya ha hecho más que suficiente. Deje que los adultos nos encarguemos de lo que falta y limítese a descansar. — dijo por último, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre la mullida cama.

— Gracias— susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Efectuó un par de hechizos de limpieza para evitar que ensuciara la cama y lo cubrió con una fina sabana. Luego se lo quedó mirando durante unos largos minutos. Potter parecía increíblemente frágil, tan delgado, con el cabello revuelto y sin las gafas. Tenía una expresión serena y por fin podría dormir sin temer que Voldemort se metiera en su cabeza y convirtiera sus sueños en pesadillas.

Un golpeteo contra el cristal de su despacho le hizo reaccionar. Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta y abrió la ventana, por la que entraron varias lechuzas. Algunas del ministerio, otras de San Mungo, otras de diferentes lugares del mundo. Se sentó en su escritorio y escribió durante largo rato la respuesta a cada misiva. Luego describió con exactitud lo ocurrido durante la batalla en un pergamino que duplico y envió junto con las respuestas.

Llamó a McGonagall para solicitar el recuento de los fallecidos en la batalla y enviar las cartas de pésame a sus familias. Los familiares acudieron al colegio presas del dolor. Enviaron a los heridos más graves a San Mungo junto con la señora Pomfrey, ya que el hospital mágico no daba a basto.

Al atardecer, el cuerpo de aurores bajo las órdenes de Kinsgley Shackebolt tomó custodia de los mortífagos prisioneros y Lucuis Malfoy se traslado al Ministerio para asumir temporalmente el poder político junto con Amelia Bonnes, a fin de liberar a los presos inocentes de Azkaban y tratar de poner en marcha la cosas en el menor tiempo posible para aplacar el miedo y el horror que embargaba a toda la comunidad mágica.

El segundo día tras la muerte del señor Oscuro, se realizaron los funerales por los héroes caídos en la batalla, tras los cuales, el director de Hogwarts se retiró a sus aposentos y, tras tomar una larga ducha, se disputo a dormir junto a su agotado estudiante, tras hacerle beber una poción vitamínica, otra hidratante y una reconstituyente.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó, a parte de un ligero agarrotamiento en todo el cuerpo, fue que estaba incomodo. La cama era increíblemente suave, pero sus ropas estaban desgarradas y los pantalones tejanos no eran la mejor opción para dormir.

Se incorporó como pudo y se deshizo de la ropa. Luego se puso en pie y, tanteando a ciegas ya que no encontraba sus gafas, se dirigió a lo que le pareció era el baño de la habitación.

Con todos los músculos del cuerpo resentidos, se desnudó del todo y se introdujo en la ducha, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente con jabón espumoso. Sus piernas temblaron en ese momento y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared cuando unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron.

— ¡En nombre de Merlín! —exclamó una voz severa que el conocía demasiado bien— ¿Cómo se le ocurre levantarse sin hacer antes un par de estiramientos, Potter? ¡Tiene todo el cuerpo agarrotado, lleva dos días durmiendo! ¿Pretendía suicidarse en mi ducha?

El chico cerró lo ojos con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo sostenido completamente desnudo por el hombre que más lo odiaba en el mundo. Intento decir algo, pero el profesor no le dio tiempo, cerró el grifo del jabón espumoso y abrió el del agua. Lo aclaró durante unos minutos, sosteniéndolo pasándole un brazo alrededor del pecho, para luego envolverlo en una toalla y tomarlo en brazos nuevamente.

Harry estaba seguro de que su cara no podría estar más roja de lo que estaba en ese momento, mientras el profesor lo dejaba caer con suavidad en la cama y el se cubría el rostro con las manos, azorado.

Snape hizo una mueca burlona ante el gesto.

— No se preocupe, señor Potter. No es necesario que oculte su cara, prometo no intentar besarlo.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos ante la burla. Se incorporó tan rápido que se le escapó un gemido de dolor. Vale, se dijo, nada de gestos bruscos. Se quedó mirando al pocionista, que vestía un sencillo pijama negro de dos piezas, sin saber que decir. Hasta que, por puro hábito, la frase escapó sola de sus labios.

—Nunca me beses.

—Creo, señor Potter, que ya dije que no lo haría. —comentó nuevamente Snape, tomando un par de frascos de uno de los armarios laterales de la habitación— Aunque ahora lo tendrá francamente difícil para evitar que suceda, no se hace una idea de lo famoso que se ha vuelto. El niño que vivió dos veces. Realmente la gente está falta de inventiva—añadió acercándose al chico y moviendo la toalla de forma que solo cubriera lo imprescindible.

— ¿Q-qué hace? — preguntó azorado.

— Aplicarle una poción relajante muscular, así que estése quieto y no moleste— ordenó mientras comenzaba a esparcir la loción por las piernas del chico y masajeaba con exactitud.

Se mordía la lengua para no quejarse cuando las manos del profesor apretaban demasiado un punto doloroso. Tampoco dejó escapar ningún suspiro de placer cuando el masaje lo relajaba. Cuando el hombre comenzó con los brazos, lo detuvo de pronto, cogiéndole las manos inconscientemente.

— Gracias— susurró.

Snape lo miró extrañado, pero se deshizo del agarre y continuó con su tarea. El chico cerró los ojos, pensando en detener ese instante para siempre. Sin conocimiento más allá de haber cumplido con su misión, haber vengado a sus padres. Sin muertos, rencores ni futuros felices aunque inciertos. Sin peros ni reproches por lo que pudo ser y no y no fue. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan en paz, que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Snape estaba recostado junto a él, durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, pero sin tocarse.

Sin pensar demasiado, posó su mano sobre el rostro del hombre y repaso sus rasgos. No era guapo, pero la belleza no lo era todo en la vida. Y era valiente, el hombre más valiente que él había conocido. El único que había tratado de detenerlo antes de entrar al bosque. El que, pese a todo lo que dijeran sus labios, demostraba con todas y cada una de sus acciones que le importaba.

Suspiró. Ya se había dado cuenta durante el año anterior que pensaba demasiado en Snape. Pero por aquel entonces, nada tenía importancia. Dumbledore había mantenido la promesa que le hizo a finales del quinto curso, cuando el ocultarle información casi le cuesta la vida a Sirius, y le contó absolutamente todo lo que sabía y sospechaba sobre los horrorcruxes, incluyendo que él probablemente era uno.

Así que cuando murió según sus propios designios, el chico decidió modificar las cosas para que el profesor de pociones no tuviera que regresar junto a Voldemort, convencido de que sería mejor dejarle creer a este que Draco había cumplido su misión y que un mortífago fiel era el nuevo director de Hogwarts. De esta forma dudaba que se esforzara por imponerse más en el colegio, interesado como debía estar en otras fuentes de poder. Y no se había equivocado.

De hecho, Tom Riddle había estado tan seguro de tenerlo bien controlado en el colegio, que nunca imaginó que podría realizar pequeñas excursiones para destruir horrorcruxes. Y cuando lo hizo y atacó Hogwarts para eliminarlo, ya solo quedaban el propio Harry y Naginni.

Tenía suerte de estar vivo. No había contado con ello. Él había aceptado su muerte como el medio de salvación de sus seres queridos, lo que le había permitido llegar a una especie de estado permanente de pasividad y tranquilidad que había puesto de los nervios a sus amigos. Y pensándolo bien, probablemente al director también.

Sonrió ligeramente. El cuerpo ya no le dolía. Ahora tenía que pensar detenidamente en que iba a hacer con su vida. Estaba seguro de haber tenido suficientes aventuras ya. Quería algo tranquilo. Y quería a alguien a su lado.

Miró a Snape una vez más. Así, dormido, casi parecía una persona común. Y no ese amargado, déspota e insufrible profesor. Ese que llevaba toda la vida luchando por los mismos que lo despreciaban.

Se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlo, muy lentamente. Estando de lado no fue fácil, pero quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento golpeándole suavemente. Tomo la decisión en un impulso, pero sabía que no se arrepentiría de ello, pasara lo que pasara. Estiró un poco el cuello y apenas rozo un poco con sus labios los de Snape.

Apenas podría considerarse un beso, pero a él le bastaba.

Sonrió con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para intentar salir de la cama, si las piernas le respondían. Apoyo una y después la otra. Temblaban un poco, pero estaba seguro que podría dar un par de pasos.

Se equivocó. Al levantarse, las piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Suspiró frustrado. Sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina.

— La poción muscular que le apliqué tarda dos horas en completar su efecto. Uno de los inconvenientes y por lo que no se utiliza si has de moverte en un corto plazo de tiempo es que deja las articulaciones demasiado relajadas. — comentó su profesor justo tras él, provocándole que el corazón de le disparara en el pecho, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y sentarse en la cama — Se durmió antes de que pudiera advertirle.

— Eh… Lo siento.

— Exactamente, ¿por qué se esta disculpando?

— Por haberme quedado dormido.

— Siendo así— comentó su profesor como si nada, mirándolo fijamente— ¿Tendría la bondad de explicarme a que vino el numerito de hace un momento?

Harry enrojeció. Más que cuando estaban en el baño. Oh, cielos. Snape estaba despierto. Por otro lado, ese hombre había sido espía durante la mayor parte de su vida. ¿Cómo se había podido confiar tanto?

— Lo lamento, fue un impulso.

— Tiene impulsos muy extraños, señor Potter. — Continuó el pocionista sin piedad — No tiene problema en mover la mano cuando se encuentra medio muerto para evitar que su novia le bese, pero al parecer es incapaz de contenerse en... esta situación. Realmente estoy esperando una explicación. Y espero que sea convincente.

— Lo siento, no la tengo. O al menos no es una que le vaya a gustar escuchar.

— Póngame a prueba.

— No dejo que Ginny ni nadie me bese por que no significa nada.

Ni para mí, ni para ella. Solo me ve como le perfecto héroe que toda chica soñaría con tener a su lado. Si me amara tanto como dice, no habría estado saliendo con tantos chicos.

— Eso no le ha impedido mantener relaciones con ella.

El chico clavó sus ojos verdes en el profesor. Aquella pregunta era rara. Desde luego, no la esperaba.

— Iba a morir, profesor— comentó sencillamente.

Y esa simple frase pareció bastarle a Snape.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué me besó, Potter? ¿Parezco estar locamente enamorado de usted?

Ahí estaba la pregunta. Y el sarcasmo, como no. Harry respiró profundamente antes de responder. Ya se había cavado su propia tumba al besar al pocionista, ¿qué más daba hacerla un poco más profunda? El curso terminaría en unos meses (si no antes, debido a la batalla) y entonces podría dejar esto como parte del pasado.

— No. Pero usted ha peleado por mí como nadie todos estos años. Me ha protegido, me ha cuidado. Incluso ahora lo está haciendo. Y no hay nada ni nadie que le obligue a hacerlo Si, ya se lo que me va a decir— aseguró viendo que el profesor trataba de interrumpirle— que lo hizo en nombre de la amistad que lo unía a mi madre, que se siente culpable por que usted la condenó, aún sin saber que lo estaba haciendo, ante Voldemort. Ambos sabemos que esa deuda hace mucho tiempo que la pagó, me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar. — suspiró, ahora le tocaba soltar la bomba— Y no es que esté enamorado de mi, es que además ni le gusto ni le agrado. Soy el vivo reflejo de mi padre. Pero aún y así, usted significa mucho para mí.

Snape lo miró durante mucho rato después de eso. Se sentía… Bueno, se sentía bien escuchar decir eso al chico. Aunque no tenía razón en eso de que era el vivo reflejo de su padre. Al menos ya no, no después de tanto tiempo cuidando de él y tratando de evitar que se matara en una de sus locas aventuras. Tampoco era que se pareciera a su amiga Lily. Era simplemente Harry y tenía un poco de sus padres y la mayoría de él mismo.

— Potter, ¿es consciente de que besar no es la manera correcta de demostrar aprecio?

— Bien. Está claro que va a empeñarse hasta que lo diga con todas las palabras, ¿no? — el director se percató del tono un tanto enfadado que usaba ahora el joven — De acuerdo entonces, pero luego por favor ahórrese el sermón sobre profesores y alumnos y el código de conducta, que ya lo tengo todo muy claro, gracias. —por último se lo quedó mirando y fue perdiendo poco a poco el aplomo, hasta que simplemente susurro las últimas palabras— Te quiero.

Y esas palabras provocaron un efecto aplastante en Snape. Lo miró, aturdido, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar. Sin querer herir esos sentimientos de los que no se sentía merecedor. Recordando como se sintió horas atrás, cuando el chico se internó solo en el bosque.

Entonces, el gryffindor uso todo el coraje que le quedaba y le dio otro beso en los labios, suave, rápido, apenas perceptible.

El hombre clavó sus negros ojos en los verdes que lo miraban inquietos, seguro de estar a punto de recibir un buen sermón seguido de la pérdida de todos los puntos de su casa habidos y por haber.

Nunca esperó que Severus Snape tomara su rostro entre sus manos y, mirándolo sin ninguna duda, le devolviera el beso, arrastrándolo en un abrazo fuerte que lo atrapó entre el cuerpo del pocionista y la suave cama, mientras sus labios eran devorados por primera vez con autentica pasión y sentía como el fuego lo quemaba por dentro.

**Fin**


End file.
